Question: Solve for $x$ : $10x + 8 = 10$
Explanation: Subtract $8$ from both sides: $(10x + 8) - 8 = 10 - 8$ $10x = 2$ Divide both sides by $10$ $\dfrac{10x}{10} = \dfrac{2}{10}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{5}$